


The Taste Of Your Swollen Strawberry Lips

by kittydad (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Doyoung is the broke college student, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, This is massively shit, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, but reverse, dont read if u don’t like absolute trash, ily atlas, johnny is the rich bottom, reverse sugar daddy johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kittydad
Summary: Doyoung let his weighted bag drop to the floor, eyes drawing up to see the back of johnny's head. "You're such a whore."Johnny's head turned back, eyes wide and glazed over. The corners of his lips drew upwards. "Excellent. What's your paypal?"





	The Taste Of Your Swollen Strawberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlas/gifts).



> im deleting my life after writing this bc its the first thing I’ve succesfully completed in like a year and it’s straight shit but what’s new honestly

Doyoung couldn’t help but gawk at the sheer size of the inside of Johnny’s 15th floor penthouse apartment, eyes surveying over all of the expensive items that decorated the main area.

 

“Have you never seen this stuff before?” Johnny tapped the rings that encircled his left index finger against the glass sun windows, looking out over the city.

 

Doyoung cocked an eyebrow. “I get my clothes from walmart. What do you expect?” He wasn’t exactly a very wealthy person, to say the least. He worked three jobs to pay tuition to stay in school.

 

“I expect you to give me a nice dicking down as soon as I get you to the bedroom.” Johnny’s hips swayed, moving himself nearer and nearer to the bedroom.

 

Doyoung let his weighted bag drop to the floor, eyes drawing up to see the back of Johnny’s head. “You’re such a whore.” Johnny’s head turned back, eyes wide and glazed over. The corners of his lips drew upwards. “Excellent. What’s your paypal?”

 

Doyoung scowled, making his way over to the other tall male. He wrapped his arms around his waist loosely. “Can’t that wait?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny’s leg was hiked up into the air with Doyoung’s arm hooked underneath his thigh, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the vintage white walls.

 

Doyoung’s head had been tucked into the elder man’s neck, dark red and purple bruises littering Johnny’s pretty skin. His head was lolled to the side, resting against one of his goose feather pillows.

 

“Fuck, doyoung-” Johnny’s dick bounced against his lower abdomen. “Come on, I know you can fuck harder than that.” He whined between breaths, sweet whimpers of his name following soon after. Doyoung sunk his teeth down into Johnny’s neck, earning a soft moan. Johnny’s fingers found purchase gripping tightly onto Doyoung’s shoulders, his lips parted just enough for the tip of his pink tongue to poke out. His eyebrows furrowed together, a loud whine pushed out of him with a particularly hard slap of Doyoung’s hips against his own.

 

This wasn’t the worst part-the worst of it all would be the look that Johnny knewDoyoung was going to give him after he tells him that he has to leave as soon as they’re done. Johnny got attached easily, and this was almost too much as is. Point blank, Doyoung had to go right after he got cleaned up.

Not too hard, right?

 

Johnny nudged his hip against the younger man’s side, whining and mouthing for him to turn over. He climbed atop of his hips, his dick sliding out of him in the process. Johnny whimpered, emptiness becoming an apparent feeling. He shifted his body around until he was lined up once again, sinking down onto Doyoung’s still-hard cock. His mouth fell open in a wordless _oh, just fuck me_ kind of way, quickly pushing himself back down to gain back the _oh so sweet_ pleasure that he had been chasing all night.

 

Doyoung’s initial reaction was to grab a tight hold to Johnny’s hips, and he _let him_. Oh hell yes, he was going to let himself be absolutely manhandled by this guy. Doyoung’s cock was pushed in to the hilt, and he gave slow, shallow thrusts to just barely indulge Johnny. The noises that this elicited from the elder man were absolutely, positively _obscene._  Beautifully pitched moans coupled with a few stray tears that rolled down his pretty cheeks.

 

Johnny was keening, bouncing his hips in a circular motion on his dick with the force of a fucking steam engine bound for the Carolinas. He leaned his head down into Doyoung’s shoulder, reaching down between them to press his hand against Doyoung’s toned chest. Doyoung’s hand that had previously been resting on Johnny’s thigh slithered around to take hold of Johnny’s cockhead. He gave a few experimental tugs near the head, Johnny choking out forced moans, breath being punched out of him at the contact. The man was _touch starved_ , dammit!

 

Johnny’s desperate pleas and moans only got louder with every rough thrust to his prostate, Doyoung’s hand going quicker and quicker, he could barely keep his sanity in check. His thighs clapped against the younger man’s sides. He pushed his dick harder into his hand, giving a few weak shoves of his hips, looking for more and more where there was nothing to find.

 

He really didn’t even notice that he had been crying as hard as he was. Tears flooded his cheeks, snot gathering at his nose, eyes all puffy and red. Yet Doyoung was looking at him with so much fondness.

 

Doyoung used his free hand to cup Johnny’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb as the man bounced on his dick harder and harder. “You’re so fucking cute, Youngho. Like, Jesus.” He used his thumb to swipe away some of the newer tears that gathered, leaning up to press a firm yet gentle kiss to the corner of Johnny’s mouth. Johnny could feel more tears welling, but from some other emotion this time. The flood gates opened once more, tiny sobs finding their way out.

 

Doyoung continued to tug at his dick and wipe away his tears, wrapping his arm that had been on his cheek around his waist. He pulled their chests together, rocking against him.

 

“‘M’gonna-“ Johnny barely had enough time to warn Doyoung before he was coming between them, ropes of sticky white smooshing between them. Doyoung’s lips pressed firmly into Johnny’s neck, kissing and nibbling at his soft skin. “Nnh, coming,” he grunted against his skin. It didn’t take him long to blow, holding Johnny’s hips down while he filled up the condom.

 

Doyoung had tied up the condom and thrown it off to God knows where, his chest pressed snugly against Johnny’s back. Johnny had wiped his cum onto the sheets, deciding that he’d worry about it later. He could feel Doyoung’s heartbeat against his back. He could feel his soft, steady breathing against his neck.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t kick him out this time.


End file.
